Game night
by GingerGeek
Summary: Batman makes the team have a game night to help bonding, and the results are very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so this was inspired by arbrick. She is totally awesome.**

"Okay, you guys are going to have a game night." Batman walked in on the team lounging the couch and lounge chairs in the living room. It was seven o'clock, and the team had just came back from a successful was reading a book, Robin was on his wrist computer, Wally was absentmindedly lacing and unlacing his shoes, Artemis was shining her arrows, M'gann was scribbling something in her cookbook, and Conner was watching his favorite tv show,static.

"You guys don't bond enough, so you guys are going to have a big game night.," Batman proclaimed.

"Oh, great. What fun." Sarcasm dripped from Artemis' s voice.

M'gann was the only one who thought it was going to be fun. "Cool! Let's play truth or dare!"

"Bats," Wally groaned, "do we have to?"

"No going on your next mission then," Batman replied.

The team groaned, but grudgingly sat in a circle.

"I'll leave, but I'll know if you aren't playing," batman warned. With that he left the room.

"Okay, Wally, truth or dare?" M'gann asked.

"Dare."

"Okay,I dare you to kiss Artemis! On the lips! And hold it for five seconds!"

"What? No!"

"KF, you have to," Robin said.

"Sorry, but I agree with Robin," Kaldur shrugged.

Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this, Kid Flash leaned over and kissed Artemis on the lips for 5 seconds, and then pulled away.

M'gann let out a girly giggle, and Kaldur, Robin, and Superboy laughed.

"Baywatch!" Artemis exclaimed, and slapped him across the face.

"I had to!" Both were acting mad, but, they wouldn't admit that they both enjoyed it.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Okay then, Robin, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... lick my sock."

"Ewww!"

The team laughed.

Wally mocked Robin's voice. "You gotta do it!"

"Fine." The little bird slowly brought his tongue to the speedster' s sock and made a disgusted face. The tip of his tongue touched it, and he yanked it away.

He started to fake cry and Artemis hugged him. "It tasted so bad," he fake sobbed.

Artemis played along. "shh, I know. I know. He doesn't wash them." That made Robin fake cry even harder. Everyone was cracking up, even Superboy and Kaldur. Slowly,Robin turned to Wally.

"You as 're a sick, sick, person." Robin muttered. "Okay, Artemis, truth or dare?"

"Truth! No way I'm doing a disgusting dare."

"Okay, do you secretly like Wally?"

What? Why would you think that?"

"The truth, Artemis."

"I-" she sighed. "Yes." She hung her head in shame.

M'gann giggled. Artemis felt a finger lift her chin up, and before she knew it, she was kissing Wally. She returned the kiss gratefully.

Cries of "Finally!", "Its about time!" , and "VICTORY IS OURS!" Filled the room.

After a make out session of 30 seconds, Robin announced, "Okay people, enough PDA!" Which made the new couple blush and break apart.

"Alright," Artemis quickly changed the subject, "Conner, truth or dare?"

* * *

**this will probably be a two or three shot, but I really need more dares, so please, review and suggestions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys just made my day with your reviews! And arbrick, I love you too! I am using ideas from artemisBAMF1218, who has brilliant ideas!**

"Dare, I guess," Superboy shrugged.

"Hee hee," Artemis cackled, "I dare you to go put my flapper dress on from last Halloween!" She ran to her room and retrieved an obnoxiously purple dress with sequins sewn on.

"What the hell is wrong with you? No way! Why would you even buy this? "

"I licked Wally's moldy sock. Put the dress on, Nancy boy!" Robin said.

Him and Wally cracked up.

Minutes later, Superboy emerged from the bathroom, clad in the awful dress. After twenty seconds, he dashed back, to change, but not before the team got in some good blackmail pictures.

"I will get you back, Blondie." Conner threatened when he got back. "Anyway, Kaldur. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay, what is the awkwardness situation you have been in with Aquaman?"

"well, there was one time," Kaldur started, "when I was showering here after we had been in toxic waters, because there are no showers underwater. Anyways, he heard singing, so he walked toward it, and found me singing `total eclipse of the heart`…" he looked to the ground. "So, he stayed there, and listened, until I found out he w as there."

The team was doubled over in laughter, imagining Kaldur belting out the words to such a feminine song, and aquaman sitting and listening.

"Okay, so, M'gann, truth or dare?"

What the heck, I'll do a dare," the martian said.

Kaldur whispered the dare in her ear, so the victim wouldn't find out. "I dare you to... read Wally's mind and see what he's thinking about." **  
**

After a few seconds and a couple confused looks,M'gann emerged from her mindreading.

She laughed. "He's thinking about how good Artemis' s hair smells"

"Who me? Wait... did you just read my mind?" The speedster looked embarrassed. "Well, it smells like strawberries!"

"Moving on," M'gann cut in. "Okay, Robin. Truth or dare?"

"I'll do truth this time." He shot a fake glare at his best friend.

"Kay, have you ever had a crush on one of Batman' s enemies?"

"I may or may not have had a crush on Catwoman..."

"Pfft!" Wally couldn't hold in his laughter. "Catwoman!"

The rest of the team, minus the little bird, cracked up.

"I was ten, okay! I was a strange child! And Wally, don't pretend you didn't tell me you had a crush on poison ivy when you were eleven!"

All eyes turned to the speedster.

He blushed. "She was hot!"

"Okay, Kaldur, I'm gonna make you do a dare, since you haven't done one yet. " Robin told the leader.

He nodded.

"Okay," Robin continued, "I dare you to insult Batman!"

"If that's what you say, but I am not looking forward to getting pulverIzed."

Just then, Batman walked in. "I heard my name."

"Batman, I wish to inform you that your outfit is hideous."

"What?" Batman looked around, and saw that the team looked constipated trying not to laugh. "I'm not even going to ask." He turned around and walked out of the room

Everyone gave Kaldur hi fives. And congratulated him between their laughs.

(1) "Dude, awesome!"

"Well done, my friend, well done."

"That was beyond funny Kal,"

"That was funny,"

"Good job."

Robin started to laugh all over again. "Did you see his face?"

Even kal laughed this time.

"Okay, so, moving on. Wally, truth or dare."

**(1)= okay, so if someone guesses who said which quote, and gets it right, I will do a story request involving hurt, death, or injury of someone on the team. The people who said them were (I n no specific order,) Artemis, Wally, Conner, robin, M'gann. So, I'll write a story of your choice if you review and guess the m all correctly. Good luck!**


	3. update

**Kay, sorry this isn't a chapter. But congrats to Andrea ninja girl, arbrick, and sick twisted mind!**

**Pm me with all of your ideas and requests! **

**There are three, because I accidenally accidentally put "Bachmann" instead of mgann, and I felt baD because I messed up and arbrick and sick twisted mind both guessed with "Bachmann" instead of M'gann, so I'm gonna do stories for them too. But, Andrea Ninjaa girl, you were the first to guess correctly! **

**also, I REEEEALY NEED MORE TRUTH AND DARES! PLEASE SEND ME SOME IN REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people. You are allowed to smack me in the face. I am so sorry that I haven't updated, in, like, a month, so feel free to throw stuff at me. **

**Now that that's outta the way, I am using ideas from the amazing wonderful epic people who reviewed and made my day, aka (Takes breath) lindz4567, ArtemisBAMF1218, Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow, and The Alpha Knight. You people are amazing**.

"Dare," Wally replied nonchalantly.

Kaldur thought a minute. After a few seconds, he came up with this: "I dare you to drink a bottle of Diet Coke and eat Mentos at the same time, and try to swallow them."

"Fine, I've been wanting to try this." He went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Diet Coke and a roll of Mentos. "Alright, I'm gonna do this standing in the showers for easy clean-up."

The team trooped into the boys locker room and perched on the benches, eagerly awaiting Wally to be a complete idiot.

The speedster slipped some Mentos into his mouth and drank a big swig of coke. Swallowing, his eyes widened as he desperately tried to keep the mixture down. Failing, the contents spewed across the locker room as he gagged and spit as a coke fountain spewed from his mouth. Everyone ducked as they tried to avoid it. Laughing hysterically, Robin ran over and flipped on a shower. By now, the fountain had stopped, but the victim had started vomiting. Artemis ran over, still cracking up along with her friends, and turned on more showers as the team piled in to the big area and rinsed off the Wally-Mento-Coke mixture off of them. After she had rinsed off, the archer sat next to her new Boyfriend and rubbed his back while he spewed the contents of his stomach onto the wet tile floor. After a minute, everyone was rinsed off and standing next to their pale-faced friend, who had stopped throwing up.

"Well, did you like it, Wally?" Robin asked innocently.

The red head looked up at his ebony friend sending hate lasers to him through his eyes. "Eff you. Eff all of you."

This sent laughs through the team as they helped their wobbly kneed friend to his feet.

"Alright," said Kal, "dry off and meet back in the living room in five. Might as well get into your stupidest pajamas to match the mood," he smiled.

When everyone was back gathered in the living room, clad in pajamas bearing their mentors symbols, Wally, still a little pale, turned to Artemis. "Truth or dare?"

The archer thought for a minute. "Ummm... Dare."

"Okay... I dare you to hug every single person that comes into this room for the rest of the night. And tell them how much you love them." The speedster laughed, along with the rest of the team, who were practically rolling on the floor.

"Oh Artie," Wally choked out, "you'll never live this down!"

Robin tried to say something, but all that came out was gibberish, which caused them to collapse into another fit of laughter. After a few minutes they stopped after Artemis yelled at them. They all tried to keep straight faces as she started to talk, but failed miserably when they looked at Wally and his face looked like the troll face while he tried to not laugh.

Even Artemis laughed this time. Tears were streaming down their faces as they tried to actually breathe through their laughter. Ollie walked in at that moment, having heard the uncontrollable laughter. All eyes turned to Artemis as she slowly stood up and walked over to Ollie.

"Ollie, I love you so much," she choked out between giggles. She hugged him as he looked at her like she was a lunatic.

Ollie peered around the room at the teens rolling around in Aquaman, Flash, Superman, and Martian Manhunter pajamas, while he hugged Artemis, dressed in Green Arrow pajamas.

Breaking apart from Artemis, he walked outta the room, deciding not to even ask.

After everyone had recovered from their fits of hysterical laughter, Artemis turned to M'gann. "Kay, truth or dare?"

The green girl smiled. "Dare."

"What's your darkest secret? Other than, you know, your true form."

M'gann scrunched her face up in thought. "Welllllllllll... I... um, I am obsessed with this one show... called Downton Abbey."

"Ohmygodilovethatshowwhydidntyoutellme!?" Shrieked Artemis.

The two girl immediately started to giggle and talk about the show while the boys just stared. Finally, after a few minutes, they recovered from their fangirling and M'gann looked at Conner. "Truth or dare?"

"Eh, dare, I guess."

"Kay. Run around in a jock strap and sing the Teen Titans theme song."

"What the hell? No way!"

Wally, now recovered from his horrendous... incident... smirked. "Can't say no. Now go. Put your strap on." He pointed to the bathroom.

A few minutes, Conner was yelling, "WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE, YOU KNOW WHO TO CAAAAAAAAAALLLL! TEEN TITANS! FROM THEIR TOWER THEY CAN SEE IT AAAAAAALLLLLLLL! TEEN TITANS! THEY'VE GOT THE BAD GUYS UNDER ATTACK! YOU CAN REST KNOWING THEY GOT YOUR BACK! CAUSE WHEN THE WORLD IS LOOSING ALL CONTROOOOOOOOOOL! TEEN TITANS GO!" And so on, in a jock strap, running around the cave. Artemis was secretly video-taping it, and sending it to the league.

"Okay, okay!" Robin shrieked when the clone got to the second chorus. "We've seen enough!"

"Gah! I know!" Wally agreed. "I think my ears are bleeding!"

The clone shrugged, and went to the bathroom again to change. "Well, I thought it was beautiful."

When the Boy of Steel returned, he asked Robin, "Truth or Dare?"

"Kay, so your dare is... to let Artemis shave your legs."

"No." Robin stated. "No way am I parting with these beautiful hairs."

"Heyyyy! No fair!" Wally whined. "I had to throw up Mentos!"

Not wanting to listen to Wally's whining, he reluctantly followed Artemis into the girls shower area, the team following.

"Kay," the blonde said, "Pull up your pantlegs."

Slowly, Robin rolled up his pajama pants.

"Dude, man up. I'm only doing from your knee down."

She rubbed some strawberry-scented shaving cream on his legs.

Wally made a noise between a laugh and a snort and pulled out his phone, starting to tape it. "Dude, this is such good blackmail material."

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but shrieked when Artemis cut him. "Artie!" He protested. "Your a terrible person! Hurting an innocent little kid!"

She punched him in the arm. "Shut it, shorty."

The little bird looked to the ceiling. "I seriously wonder why the hell I hang out with you lunatics."

"Don't pretend you don't luuuuuurv us," Wally teased. At that moment, Black Canary walked in to check on them.

"Hey guys-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and took in her surroundings.

"There are so many things wrong with this picture."

Artemis jumped up and squeezed her into a bone-crushing hug. "Black Canary, I love you so much. You have nice hair."

Squirming out of the teenagers grip, BC slooooowly backed away. "Oooookay... I'm going to look up what drug you guys might be on..."

Aqualad laughed. "She must think we're so nuts."

When Robin was finished getting his legs shaved, they all left and went back to the living room.

Robin shuddered. "I will never do that again."

Artemis gasped in mock hurt. "But they're so smooth!"

Rolling his eyes, Robin turned to Kaldur. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Definitely truth."

"Kay. Do you have a man crush on anyone?"

The Atlantian looked at his hands. "I may or may not admire Chuck Norris..."

The team immediately howled with laughter.

"Hoo-wah!" Wally mocked and moved his arms in a karate motion.

"Chuck Norris? Seriously?" Robin shook his head. "What has this team come to?"

**Didja like it? So. Reviews and suggestions. You know the drill.**


End file.
